powerrangervillainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamdor
Kamdor is Miratrix's master. He was trapped inside a jewel that Miratrix wore around her neck after he saved her on a distant planet, and was eventually released by a device Will stole for Miratrix (while undercover). He wields two swords that can combine to form a double-bladed naginata, and he can create monsters and enlarge them using sutras. He has no footsoldiers, but once brainwashed ninja-garbed stuntmen at a movie set into serving him. He battles both the Rangers and other villains in his search for the jewels; he has clashed with Moltor and the Fearcats several times. He has briefly worked with Flurious and was part of Thrax's army (teaming up with Mig to attack Stonehenge), but his alliances are brief and don't last. He has clashed with Will several times, first when the Ranger was pretending to defect to evil (Kamdor never trusted him), again to steal the third jewel. Dinally he accuses Will of constantly failing in the last episode showing a specific contempt of him, and was quite surprised to find how strong Will really was in their final clash. He and Miratrix have had greater success than most of their rival villains in searching for the jewels, mostly due to the fact that they are more covert than the other villains who mostly use brute force. They were able to steal the Parchment left behind by the Ho-Oh bird, the third jewel of the Corona Aurora, and located and gained the fourth jewel (though Ronny used her superspeed to pickpocket it from him). He had a strong partnership with Miratrix. Aside from being imprisoned saving her life, he had shown an amiable working relationship with her. When she was knocked flying by the Fearcats, he sounded genuinely concerned. However, he still didn't view her as an equal and left her out of the details of some of his plans - he organized an alliance with Flurious without her, and he was shown not informing her of the plan in advance and sending her against the Rangers while he searched for the jewel, even though she technically wasn't needed. The relationship had collapsed, and he told her that he was wrong 'to think she could be more than she is', dismissing her as a "worthless greedy underling". He was shown to be increasingly irate about losing to the Rangers, and angrily beat the Mercury Ranger into unconsciousness; at the end of the 2-parter, he declared to Miratrix he was tired of the failures and "it's time to make our final move". Later he made his final move in waiting for the Rangers to do the hard work and then attacking with sudden force, successfully stealing the Golden Plate that led to the fifth jewel. He also imprisoned Miratrix in the jewel that had once held him. He used the third jewel to summon a meteor to Earth as a diversionary tactic, and Will had to face Kamdor in a solo duel while the other Rangers handled the meteor. During this time Kamdor switched to his Duel Mode where his mask parts gave way to reveal his true, gray monstrous face. Kamdor, deliberately taking this battle "to the end", was eventually destroyed by the Black Ranger, and the Plate was retrieved. Category:Boss Villain Category:Villain